


Structure

by padawanhilary, Telesilla



Series: Complicated [6]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Blow Job, Community: rugbytackle, Kink, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-07
Updated: 2006-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padawanhilary/pseuds/padawanhilary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean is beginning to understand what Viggo needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Structure

It's been a couple of days, and Sean has a sense of what Viggo needs. It's order. Only Viggo doesn't see it as such, and Sean doesn't either -- not in so many words. But he remembers that shaky, scattery feel all over Viggo when Sean first came back, and he remembers Viggo wordlessly toweling him dry.

So one night, just in off the shoot, Sean smiles. "Let's have us a drink, hm?" How Viggo responds will tell him a lot, and he needs that information.

"I'd like that," Viggo says, smiling at Sean, still glad to have Sean back. Aside from the time Viggo usually takes to shower and rid himself of Aragorn, they've been spending all their time away from the set with each other, and Viggo's surprised at how good that it. "You want me to get it?"

_Not quite there yet._ "Yeah, go on," Sean says casually. "Bring us both one." The words are heavy with meaning -- at least Sean wants them to be.

After getting the drinks, Scotch for both of them--neat for Sean and on the rocks for Viggo--Viggo hands the drink to Sean and then looks at him almost cautiously. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" he asks. Before Sean can answer, Viggo goes to his knees in front of Sean and rests a hand on Sean's thigh.

_Fucking hell._ Sean swallows hard. "No," he manages. "That's fine, love."

Strangely enough it doesn't feel awkward to be here, and Viggo settles down a little more comfortably and sips his drink. "You ready for tomorrow night?" he asks. They're scheduled to fight the Watcher in the Water, or as Orlando's taken to calling it, the Watcher in the Car Lot, and it promises to be a cold, wet business.

"I'm ready," Sean says easily. He's done enough dirty roles to get through this one, and so has Viggo. It's all mind over material. He strokes Viggo's hair. "Are you? You're in Aragorn pretty deep lately."

"I am," Viggo agrees, tilting his head thoughtfully. "There's the obvious parallel of course. He knows the quest is a good thing, but he's still unsure of his own personal journey. A little like me right now." Viggo leans his head against Sean's knee. "I have to say I'm glad we filmed Boromir's death before this started up between us."

"I am, too." Sean smiles. "I think it would've been hard to manage death with you so close over me, considering what we've done since then." He pets Viggo again, watching him.

"It was difficult enough as it was," Viggo says, looking up to meet Sean's eyes. "You keep looking at me; what is it?"

"I'm just glad you're here." Sean runs his hand down Viggo's hair again. "And I'm glad you feel good about this. I could really get used to this."

"Me too," Viggo says, and it comes as almost a shock to realize that he's still perfectly content to sit here at Sean's feet like this. He supposes he should be freaked out, but he's not, and he refuses to overthink it. Not with Sean here.

Sean has to consider a moment; it's tricky, finding a way to say this without pressing them toward the formality that doesn't interest them.

"I've started to see something," he says quietly, stroking his fingertips through Viggo's short hair. "You seem to be a bit more comfortable with structure." He holds up his drink in illustration. "You did beautifully with this, but for a lot of people, this sort of service implies set roles and formality that we haven't established. Are you comfortable with this?"

Viggo's never thought about it that way before, which really isn't all that surprising. "I...that's odd, because normally I wouldn't think of myself as needing order." He looks up at Sean with a rueful smile on his face. "Normally, I'd say that structure is the antithesis of the artist's life. But...I'm not sure about this. I don't know what to think." He shakes his head. "Sorry, I'm not really helping am I?"

"It's fine," Sean assures him, rubbing a hand across Viggo's shoulders. "But a little order in certain areas...that's common, you know. It's usually displayed to the opposite, like the high-powered executive hiring a dominatrix to make him feel small and controlled for a while, because the rest of his life involves huge decision making and being in charge." Sean shrugs. "This isn't meant to interfere with the ease you need for your art, and God knows I don't want it interfering with Aragorn."

"Hmmmm," Viggo murmurs before falling silent. Thinking it over, he can see what Sean's saying; all he has to do now is try to figure out how it applies to him. _Easier said than done,_ he thinks, knowing that the mere thought of "order" is enough to scare him away. The more he thinks about it, however, the more he can see that Sean is right. Viggo's life tends to be nothing _but_ chaos and maybe, just maybe, a little order in it might be just what he needs.

"Can you understand," he finally says, "that while I think you're right, it's...unusual for me to want something like this?"

Nodding, Sean sips his scotch. "I do understand that. I think it might be good, though, to give it a try." He gives Viggo a fond smile. "Let's face it, lover, you do tend to overthink things. And even if we just jump in, I'm not going to let you fall down."

"I know you won't," Viggo says with another little shake of his head. "And you're right about me overthinking, of course. I can't stop turning things over in my head, you know. Looking at them and deconstructing them from different angles."

"I think you'll find," Sean goes on, "that you can trust me, just...let that go." He wonders about further rules, wonders if he should discuss some with Viggo now, but that's only feeding into the idea that Viggo should pick apart what they're doing.

"That plug is in my bag in the bedroom," he says quietly. "Go and bring it to me."

"All right," Viggo says, setting his drink aside and getting to his feet. As always, his confused thoughts about how this works is silenced by simple anticipation. Sean's clever and Viggo knows that whatever he has in mind will suit Viggo just fine. _I've never trusted a lover like this before,_ he thinks, rummaging around in the bag. While some of the other contents have him curious as all get out, and others make him downright nervous, he leaves them be and brings back the plug, snagging a small packet of lube on the way.

Once he's back in the living room, he hands the plug to Sean before going back on his knees, well aware that his erection is apparent even through his worn jeans.

"Good thinking," Sean compliments, nodding toward the lube. "Strip off, now. Stay on your knees." He settles himself back further into the sofa, spreading his legs a bit and sipping again from his scotch.

It's not easy getting out of his jeans while on his knees, but Viggo manages, glad that he's barefoot as usual. Once his clothes are off, he looks up and Sean and suddenly, he's _there_, in that place that only Sean's ever put him in. "Thank you," he says quietly.

"You're welcome," Sean murmurs back. "Now lube up your hand and prep. Get that plug in there, but I want you nice and loose before you do. By the time I'm ready to fuck you, I won't want to wait."

For a moment, Viggo stares at Sean in surprise, his mouth open just a little, not sure if his face could possibly be as hot as it feels. Only a second later, he feels something in his stomach like a surge of adrenaline, and he's fumbling with the lube packet in his eagerness to get it open.

Without stopping to think why he finds this so fucking hot, Viggo gets his fingers lubed up and then reaches between his legs. Closing his eyes, he gasps as he pushes one finger and then two inside himself, finding that doing this because Sean told him to--and with Sean _watching_\--is far more erotic than doing it by himself.

God, the way Viggo gets into this is brilliant, and Sean finds himself already breathing more quickly. He reaches down between his legs to give his cock a squeeze and a little adjustment away from the seam, but more than either of those, it's to show Viggo how much this affects him.

Hearing Sean move, Viggo forces himself to open his eyes. It's worth the effort; seeing Sean touching himself, even through his jeans, is more than encouraging and Viggo moans a little as he twists his fingers before pushing a third finger in. He's almost embarrassingly hard and he hopes to hell he manages to keep from coming even before he gets the plug in. The thought pushes him a little and he forces himself to slow down, remembering that Sean wanted him to take his time about it.

"Good," Sean murmurs as Viggo works his fingers. "Use a lot of lube," he adds. "I'm going to fuck you _really_ hard." He has plans for this, now, just beginning to form, but this is the way he does things: he lays out the beginning, then wings it once the boy -- _But this is not a boy,_ he reminds himself. _This is Viggo_.

"Yes," Viggo says, putting more lube onto his fingers before pushing them back in. He knows that his instinct to rush things come from the fact that he's more than a little embarrassed at being here like that, but it feels good to push past that feeling simply because Sean wants him to do this.

By the time he's gotten himself as open and slick as he thinks Sean wants him to be, he's panting and gasping. As he takes up the plug, he forces his eyes open again. "Please?"

"I told you to put that plug in." Sean's look and words brook no argument, not that Viggo would offer one. "Do it."

"Yes," Viggo says, putting the last of the lube on the plug. It's not a small toy and even though he's lubed and stretched, he can still feel the burn as he presses it in. "God...oh fuck," he moans, bracing one hand on his knee as he finally gets it seated inside himself.

"Brilliant," Sean whispers, and he opens his jeans. "Suck me." He shoves his jeans down to his thighs and spreads his legs, watching Viggo.

Viggo almost falls forward in his eagerness to get his mouth on Sean's cock; not only does he love sucking cock, but he has a feeling that in paying attention to Sean's pleasure will help distract him from his need to come.

Resting his hands on Sean's thighs, he lowers his mouth slowly over Sean's cock, licking at the head first and then sliding his mouth downward, sucking and licking as he does.

Only just managing to restrain a yell of pleasure, Sean sinks his hands into Viggo's hair. "Good," he groans.

That _good_ sends more thrills through Viggo than the plug up his ass does, and he moans a little around Sean's cock. This is good, fantastic really, and he does everything he can think of to make it clear to Sean how much he wants to be right where he is.

"Ah, God," Sean grits out, hands firm in Viggo's hair. Not pulling, though; it's not lost on Sean that Viggo's not a masochist for the sake of itself. The pain, he has decided, is going to be saved for special occasions, and he doesn't want to use it up, as it were, on a blowjob in the sitting room.

"Bring me off," he manages. "And then you can come."

For a moment Viggo's disappointed that Sean won't be fucking him and then his own anger at himself surprises him. _And isn't the point that this isn't about what you want? Isn't the point that you're not in charge?_ Relaxing his throat a little, he moves harder over Sean's erection, as it to apologize for a mistake Sean doesn't even know he made.

"Fuck," Sean hisses, startled by the sudden intensity. He drops his hands to Viggo's shoulders, squeezing, hips rocking up in response to the heat and suction. "Fuck, Viggo," he gets out, and then he's coming, letting out a low yell as he empties into Viggo's throat.

Still feeling a little annoyed with himself, Viggo swallows hard, working Sean's cock gently with his tongue until Sean's finished coming. And even then Viggo makes sure he's got Sean cleaned off before he sits back on his heels, moaning a little as shift in position makes him aware of the plug again.

"Please?" he asks, even though Sean has already given him permission to bring himself off.

"Yes," Sean sighs, relaxing again, watching Viggo almost lazily. "Do it." He leans down to pinch a nipple, twisting it in his fingers, not roughly, just another sensation.

"Ahhhhh," Viggo moans, his hand dropping to work his cock. He's close, and he spreads his legs enough so that he can reach down and push the plug in as he jerks off. As soon as he does, he feels his face go hot again; it was an instinctive move and he's suddenly aware that he's kneeling here, and that Sean can see everything he's doing.

"God," he murmurs, closing his eyes as he fights the urge to come. "Oh fuck...God...."

Sean is glad, for once, for the physical space between them. Viggo's fucking _beautiful_ like this, caught up in the sensations he's giving himself -- because Sean ordered it -- and probably buried in headspace.

"Do it," Sean says quietly. "Come for me."

Just like that, and Viggo's coming, his whole body curling forward a little as the sensation hits him hard. It's much better than the way it usually feels when he brings himself off, even better than talking on the phone with Sean, and he's breathless and shaking by the end of it.

"All right," Sean says, voice soft. He straightens up his jeans and tugs a handful of tissues from a box, then drops down in front of Viggo to help clean him. "Good," he whispers kissing him.

As soon as he's reasonably tidy, Viggo leans into Sean, nuzzling almost blindly at Sean's neck. "Thank you," he murmurs. "God Sean...thank you."

"You're always welcome, Viggo," Sean says tenderly. "How are you with that plug? Leave it, if it doesn't hurt." He likes that idea, really, the idea of Viggo staying full for him, ready all the time. _God._

"I'm good," Viggo replies after soft little gasp that leaves no doubt about just how much he likes the idea. "Doesn't hurt," he adds, because he wants that much to be really clear. "Why...." he starts to ask and then falls silent, not sure if he should question Sean.

The hesitation bothers Sean just a bit. "Don't be afraid to ask why," he says. He'll get into the difference between questioning a decision and asking questions later; for now, he just goes on, "I might want to fuck you later. This way, you'll be open for me."

"God," Viggo says when he can breathe again. "Fuck...if I could get hard again...God, do you have any idea what you do to me?" He knows he's babbling and he makes an effort to calm down. "Sorry," he says to Sean.

"Christ, Viggo," Sean laughs, pulling Viggo close, "don't be _sorry._" He strokes Viggo's hair, watching him fondly. "Do you have any idea what you do to _me_? You've come to this utterly green, and you...just do _everything_, you take everything. It's fantastic."

"Thank you," Viggo says quietly, letting himself lean against Sean for a moment. "I'm not sure I can take everything," he says after a moment, needing to be honest with Sean. "Some of the things in your bag looked a bit...fierce."

"Ah," Sean says, giving Viggo a sly smile. "But I can be very gentle with those things. Speak softly and carry a big stick and all that." He pets Viggo a bit more, then shifts, wanting to get them up and at least onto the sofa.

Moving a little carefully, Viggo follows Sean up onto the sofa. "You're going to ruin your macho reputation," he says with a little chuckle, as he settles in against Sean's side. "And don't get me wrong, I'm willing to try things. After all, looks where it's got me so far."

Sean puts his arms around Viggo and gets comfortable with a happy sigh. "We can talk about that later," he says easily. "I think you might be surprised at how good it feels once you've experienced some of it."

"You said something on the phone that one time," Viggo says, looking down at his hands and then over at Sean. "That I was pleasing." He shakes his head a little, still surprised at how much that word affected him. "It meant a lot; I want to be pleasing."

"You're doing a very good job of it," Sean says, trying to find the answer in Viggo backtracking that way. "You really are doing this just for me, aren't you?" That's startling, really; he's had some true sluts in his day, but never anyone who came to this solely for Sean.

"I'm not sure about that," Viggo says, after a moment spent thinking it over. "I can't pretend that I don't enjoy it, but...it's not something I was looking for. And it's not something I would seek from anyone but you. So yes, this is just for you in a way." He rubs his thumb over the spot on his wrist that he bit because Sean told him too. "The pain is certainly for you and when it's good, it's good because it pleases you. There's a direct connection in my mind between that and you."

Sean takes all of that in, then smiles, nuzzling Viggo's temple. "If you were any more perfect for me," he tells Viggo, "I think it might be scary."

"I'm terrified at times," Viggo admits. "I don't think I've ever let anyone in this far. After that first phone call, the next morning, I looked at my wrist and realized that I'd hurt myself just because you told me to." He turns a little to look directly at Sean. "It was big. Bigger than when I figured out that I'd fallen in love with you." He feels like he's making up for all the times he had no words, and he hopes to hell that Sean's feeling patient.

"It makes me feel raw sometimes," he continues. "There's an emotional vulnerability that's hard to accept up front. I feel like I need to come at it from angles or sneak up on it to understand what's going on with me."

"It is big," Sean agrees quietly. "You're trusting me with a lot, here, and I'm never going to take that for granted."

"Thank you," Viggo says. "I couldn't do this without knowing that." He ducks his head a little and then holds his hand up, the one usually covered with a glove when he's in character. "Please?"

Sean's breath catches at the gesture, but he doesn't want to hurt Viggo in a way that'll impede his work. "Do it," he says, voice a little tight.

Keeping his eyes on Sean, Viggo brings his hand up to his mouth and bites down on the flesh below his thumb. It's where he bit before, and although he'll feel it, it won't distract him too much and since he's in the habit of showing up half in his costume, no one will notice if he comes in with his glove already on.

Really, though, none of that matters as he bears down with his teeth and feels the pain building up. It hurts, of course, but he's aware of Sean's steady stare and he feels that increasingly familiar curl of warmth in his stomach. That, in turn, makes him all too aware of the plug, and he whimpers at the way it makes him feel open and wanton.

That whimper goes straight to Sean's gut, and he swallows hard as he holds Viggo's gaze. "Good," he whispers. "Christ, Viggo." And once the mark is there, Sean holds Viggo's hand in his and stares -- and then he brings it up to his mouth and sinks his own teeth in, not hard, just following the pattern.

"Ohhhh," Viggo says, startled at how good, how right this moment is. "Good," he murmurs. "God, Sean, it's so good."

Sean lets go, then presses a kiss to the mark. "It is good," he says. "It's fantastic, Viggo." He pulls Viggo close and kisses him, so pleased right now he doesn't think he could find a way to express it.

If Viggo knew what Sean was thinking, he'd laugh; as far as he's concerned, Sean's expressing himself perfectly. Being here, with his hand throbbing from the bite while Sean kisses him breathless and the plug reminds him that he's likely to get fucked later on, Viggo's certain that Sean is pleased with him.

* * * *

Sean's tired, but he's still feeling the residual effects of the scene, and who knows what might happen in the middle of the night?

"Leave the plug in," he murmurs as Viggo strips for bed, and he doesn't say anything else, just climbs into bed.

Blinking a little, Viggo nods. As he ducks into the bathroom to brush his teeth, he can feel his cock stirring just a little. His awareness of the plug has varied all night, at times while they watched a match on TV, he'd forgotten it was there, and then he'd move and the pressure reminded him that he was wearing this thing simply because Sean hadn't yet told him to take it out.

It's a secret thing, he realizes, leaning against the sink, his toothbrush clenched in his teeth, all but forgotten as he chases the thought down. To look at him--and he does so, using the full length mirror on the back of the door--you'd just see a middle-aged actor getting ready for bed. You wouldn't know that he's prepped and ready to be fucked whenever his lover wants him. _I could wear this away from the house,_ he thinks. Not that he'd do anything like that on set, but the idea of going out drinking with the cast like this makes him moan just a little.

With a sudden start he is aware of his toothbrush again and quickly finishes up his nighttime routine before padding back into the bedroom. "Am I allowed to make suggestions or ask for things?" he asks, sliding into the warm bed.

"Of course," Sean answers. He's of the school of thought that says that a bottom who can't ask questions is one who isn't going to learn anything new, and he really feels that Viggo needs to understand as much about this as he can.

_Plus,_ he adds, _Viggo's reactions whenever we talk about this are too priceless to give up._

"What would you think if I told you that I wanted to wear this thing when we go out?" Viggo asks, reaching up to turn out the light.

Sean chuckles. "I can't say as I'd be too surprised, given that you've taken to everything else so well." He turns to tug Viggo close to him and pet him. "And I'd say we'll probably get there very soon. You like that thing, hm?"

"I like the potential of it," Viggo says, leaning into the caress. "It's kind of embarrassing on one level, of course. When you were watching me put it in...well I haven't felt that self-conscious in a long time. But on another level...." He chuckles a little ruefully. "I think it's obvious that I like it."

"That's really common," Sean says. "For some people, the embarrassment feeds the hard-on." He grins into the dark. "You like the idea I could pull that thing out and fuck you anytime, don't you?"

"Of course," Viggo says, his mind more on the other thing Sean said. "I've been embarrassed plenty of other times in my life and I never got off on it. You're good at digging deep, aren't you?" Not for the first time, he wonders how Sean learned.

"I hope so," Sean says bluntly. "I've done it too much not to be good at it by now."

"I've been meaning to ask how you got into all this," Viggo says, going up on one elbow to look at Sean in the dim light of the moon filtering through the thin curtains. "If you don't mind telling me, that is."

"Right after my first divorce, I met a woman who liked to play at it, with all of the clothes and everything, but she wasn't very good at actually enacting things. We mucked about with it, nothing serious. It whetted my appetite." As Sean talks, moving from the woman to his first boy and then on from there, he skips over his marriages; they don't have anything to do with this.

It feels good, though, to relive this with Viggo: the first time he ever struck a masochist with a paddle, the first time he cut skin, the first time he fucked a man. He played the other side, too, having met several men who were adamant that the only way to learn to top was to bottom. He knows the adrenaline, the endorphins, the crash...and as he goes on, he realizes he's never talked this much, not to anyone, and yet it all feels right coming out like this for Viggo.

Although Viggo knows that some people think he never shuts up, he's actually very good at listening to people, and as he listens to Sean now, he can't believe that he once thought that Sean was a typical English bloke, interested in only footie and beer. He also wonders, as he occasionally murmurs a question or a slight hum to let Sean know he's still listening, if Sean understands that what Viggo is hearing is someone who's spent his lifetime searching.

That search, Viggo thinks, has less to do with sex than one might think, given that Sean's talking about nothing but sex. The fact that Sean never mentions his ex-wives--Viggo doesn't even know the first one's name--speaks volumes and Viggo wonders why Sean's never mixed this deeper side of his sexuality with commitment.

He doesn't even try to figure out what the question about sex and commitment means for both of them. Since splitting with Chris, Viggo's been fairly certain that marriage or even long term commitment aren't for him. After all if he couldn't hack it with a free-spirited fellow artist with the same relaxed attitude about monogamy that he shares, he's not likely to make it work with anyone.

Sean finally realizes he's been talking forever and gives a little laugh. "And there you have it," he grins. "The Sex Life of Bean."

He gives Viggo a kiss, wondering briefly what it is about the man's mouth that's so damned addictive. "What do you think?" he asks quietly. "That was a lot to tell, there."

"I think a lot of things," Viggo says after the kiss. "Mostly, I think I'm honored that you chose to share that with me." He knows that it's Aragorn who gives him the right language to use here, and he's grateful even if Aragorn is a moody bastard most of the time. "I really do appreciate it."

"You're always welcome, Viggo," Sean smiles, finally settling in for sleep.

"Mmmm," Viggo says, settling down himself. He can hear how sleepy Sean is and he's perfectly willing to lie next to Sean quietly and think over what he's just heard while Sean sleeps. He's still aware, on and off, of the plug, and he's not sure he can sleep with it in, but he doesn't ask Sean if he can remove. _I should give it a shot,_ he thinks, shifting to find the right position. Sean, who can drop off incredibly easily, is soon breathing steadily and Viggo finds the sound comforting.

Without really noticing that he's drifting off, Viggo closes his eyes and in a few moments, his thoughts finally still and he sleeps.

Sean wakes slowly, letting out a sigh. He has no idea what time it is and he can't see the clock without turning and looking, and he's just too lazy for that. He's not even sure why he's awake; it must be owing to the fact that he's still so fucking happy to be with Viggo in his bed that he can't quite get used to it.

And Viggo's sound asleep, and just as Sean settles in with his nose against Viggo's nape to try getting there again, he gets a better idea. Carefully, he reaches into the drawer for a condom and unrolls it onto himself, then lubes the outside thoroughly. Just the idea has him hard; doing it's going to be incredible.

Trying not to actually wake Viggo, he presses Viggo onto his stomach and pulls the plug out carefully, setting it carefully on a towel one of them dropped after the shower. He's still not sure if Viggo's conscious as he starts to push in, holding Viggo spread open with his thumbs.

Being rolled onto his stomach doesn't actually wake Viggo--he's always been a very sound sleeper once he drops off. The plug coming out, however is enough to rouse him to a half waking state, although he's still not sure if he's just having a porny dream about being fucked. Sean's hands on his ass convince him that this is real, but before he can say anything, Sean's cock is pressing into him.

After wearing the plug for a good part of the night, there's hardly any burn, just a smooth glide and the feeling of rightness that Viggo gets when Sean fucks him. Without really thinking about it, he spreads his legs wider and arches a little, doing his best to make it as easy as possible for Sean.

Sean lets out a deep groan once he realizes Viggo's awake. It feels fucking amazing, Viggo slick and loose from the plug and sleep, and he presses down over Viggo's back, hips working steady and slow. Viggo is whimpering softly, those little noises that are so different from any other sound he makes, and Sean thinks he could come from that alone sometimes.

For several moments, Viggo's still foggy enough with sleep that the only thing he can think about is whether or not this angle is going to work for Sean. At some point, he realizes that he's hard and that, lying on his stomach this way is enough to shove his cock against the sheet with every hard thrust of Sean's cock.

He's not sure what to do about that, Sean hasn't said anything, and given that Viggo's moving a little and making noises, Sean has to know that Viggo's awake. "Don't wanna come," he mumbles, trying to tilt his hips up more.

Viggo doesn't even sound like himself, and there's something strangely hot in that. Sean backs off enough to pull Viggo up by the hips, dragging him back so that he's up on his knees and forearms before resuming fucking him. God, and that's better; Sean can go at it harder now, heavy, wordless grunts pouring out of his throat.

It's only once Sean's essentially man-handled him into the new position that Viggo realizes what's going on and he's very suddenly awake. Not that he thinks that matters to Sean, as near as Viggo can tell, Sean's just using Viggo because Viggo was handy and prepped. The casual assumption that Viggo wants to be awake at whatever odd hour this is, and that he won't mind being fucked so hard that the bed is creaking should annoy Viggo, but it doesn't.

Far from it, in fact. Viggo cradles his head on his crossed forearms, bracing himself as well as he can while he struggles not to come. Sean doesn't want his mind, or his words or really anything other than a hole to fuck, and that realization is one of the hottest thoughts Viggo's ever had.

Even given the hour and the residual tiredness, Sean knows he won't last long, and he can tell by Viggo's noises that he's already fighting the urge. "Come on, then," Sean gets out, reaching under to grip Viggo's cock in his fist and pound it out of him.

Grateful, and a little surprised, Viggo gives a low groan and comes, wondering if Sean only did that because he likes the way Viggo goes tight when he comes. Maybe Sean wasn't thinking that way, but it's hotter if Viggo thinks he was. He could go on, he realizes, and that's a strange thought, but if Sean just kept on fucking him, Viggo would stay here all night if that was what Sean wanted.

Fuck, Sean _does_ love how tight Viggo gets, and he lets out a heavy groan as Viggo tenses around him. Sean isn't going to last all night, though. In fact, he manages a scant handful of thrusts before he comes, too, bending down over Viggo and panting as he does it.

"Mmmm," Viggo hums, remaining in position. He's not sure that he's capable of moving without being told. Dimly he's aware that this is what Sean calls headspace, but mostly he's in the moment of being here like this, without shame or his earlier embarrassment.

The condom's got to go, and then Sean is nudging Viggo over. "Come on, love. Let's get you back under the covers." He feels a bit of chagrin that he's interrupted their sleep like this, and he definitely can't afford to do too much of it.

Once they're both situated, Sean kisses Viggo's forehead and pulls him close. The quiet isn't lost on him. "You all right?" he asks softly.

"Mmmm," Viggo hums again and nuzzles Sean. Words, which never come easily for him after a scene with Sean, are simply not there, not that he thinks he'd have anything to say. He just wants to be close to Sean, wants to be there for Sean.

The sound is contented enough, so Sean lets it be, wrapping Viggo up tight in his arms. "That was very good," he says quietly. "Thank you."

"Thank you," Viggo echoes, already slipping back into a half conscious place. Dimly he entertains a brief fantasy where he wonders what it would be like if that was all he had to worry about was being ready when Sean needed him. _He could just shove the plug back in and keep me ready for next time,_ he thinks vaguely, basking in Sean's warmth.

Sean kisses Viggo again, then settles down again, sighing. That Viggo's going back to sleep is a good sign. The whole night's been full of good signs, as far as Sean's concerned.

Viggo feels much the same as he falls into sleep. "'s good to be yours," he mutters and before Sean can even reply, Viggo's sound asleep again.

"It's good having you as mine," Sean whispers, closing his eyes.

_-end-_


End file.
